Rebellion
by evee da fox
Summary: Prince Trunks the most desireable Prince throughout the galaxy has always gotten his way, but all this changes when he meets a sassy young maid who's got plans for him. Will Trunks be able to survive her scheming ways or will he let her know her role?
1. Reminiscence

**Rebellion**

"Ok, ok! Come on we've got to think up a plan that'll get us outta this hellhole! We've been living this way for far too long and I'm sick of it! Gohan is getting crazier and crazier every day, I don't think we'll last any longer in the house if we don't do something Goten!" Marron exclaimed to her best friend.

"I know, I know it's been like this for a while now but you have to understand he's my brother! Besides I can't just desert the troops he'd have me killed!"

"I know, your right. I don't know what I was thinking it's just... Oh, I'll just have to think up some other way to get us out of here!"

"Well it's getting late and if I don't go to training both my dad and my brother will have my head! You know how angry they can get…"

"Do I ever, and besides..." Marron looked over at Goten with a mischevious smile "when isn't your brother mad anyway?"

"You're right about that, I'll try to be home early and maybe we can go do something tonight if I'm off! Ok?" He replied excitedly as the thought of a trip with Marron brighted his seemly endless day.

"Sure, see ya then!" With that Goten turned and started for the door, but before he left the room he turned back, smiled at Marron, gave her a little wink and left.

Marron smiled at Goten's little flirtation, they had known each other forever and Goten always knew how to get a smile out of her. That had come in handy when she had first become an orphan. Marron shuddered at the thought she still had trouble getting over the death of her parents. She had only been 5, but it still seemed like yesterday.

Flashback 17 years

Marron was visiting Goten, back when the kingdom was still a fun and happy place to live in, when her parents were summoned before the king. Thinking nothing of it, they left Marron behind to play with Goten and Gohan. Appearing before their king, Krillin and C-18 found that their trip was more than just another friendly visit to their monarch when he gave them an ultimatum.

"Either you pay me what's mine or you leave my planet! You should be greatful I'm letting you live!" King Vegeta smirked feeling great pleasure in his newfound power over the inhabitants of earth.

When Vegeta had first come to the earth he had little resistance from the inhabitants but getting Kakarrot to bend to his will had proved to be more difficult then he had first thought. In the end though Kakarrot bent to his will and was appointed Commander in chief of the Royal Saiyan Forces.

If the planet Vegeta couldn't be brought back, then this planet would do and all of these simple earthlings would serve their king or pay the price. He would start with these two insubordinate earthlings and use them as an example for the rest Vegeta thought with a grin.

"Letting us live! Well excuse me if I don't sound excited, but under the circumstances you're giving us I'd prefer death!" replied a very agitated C-18 to Vegeta snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Oh, really now? Well that can be arranged" Vegeta threatened with a menacing glare. Before C-18 could continue Krillin spoke up

"Um, I'm sorry your majesty please forgive my wife, she overly exaggerates our conditions. If you just give us a little more time we'll have your money for you. Our funds from our recent trades have not arrived yet, but should be coming in very soon! If you could only give us a few more months we will have well over what you ask of us."

"Really, well I'd like to wait but you see I've waited enough already! I've been a patient man..." Vegeta turned to General Kakarrot "haven't I?"

"Yes sir" replied Goku in an impassive manner.

"That's what I thought" Vegeta replied smugly "and as I have said before, I want my money now if you cannot pay your dues then you will face death! Kakarrot dispose of these two immediately they are becoming a nuisance to me!"

"But King Vegeta if I terminate them..." Goku said as he looked over at his best friend "Then the people of earth will not take you seriously." Even though Goku went along with most of Vegeta's laws without much resistance he could not kill his own best friend. Goku knew he had no chance to save him or his wife, but he hoped to at least trick Vegeta into doing it himself.

"If I finish them..." Vegeta began

"Then the people of earth will know you mean business" Goku finished for him disgusted with his own cowardice and inability to stand up for his best friend.

Vegeta rose from his seat and a small glowing energy began to form in his hand. Just as Vegeta was about to blast the couple Krillin looked over at his best friend and nodded in understandment. He then looked Goku in his eyes told him to take care of her before bidding him farewell. Tears forming in his eyes, Goku understood and bid his friend farewell. Krillin looked over at C-18 and before she could say anything the blast hit them full on and in a matter of seconds they were gone.

"well that took care of that" Vegeta said satisfied.

Goku went home that night depressed and disguested with himself. He had thought that watching his bestfriend die as he stood by and did nothing was the hardest thing he would have to do in his life, but as he approached his house and looked at the children frockling within he realized he was wrong. Watching his best friend die was hard he thought as he reached his front door bust telling his best friend's daughter was devestating he realized as he girded himself and opened the door.

Flashback to Present

Marron stopped then not wanting to remember but unable to forget that lifeshattering night.

She recalled that she and Goten were playing keep away from Gohan again, one of their favorite childhood games, she smiled warmly at the memory when Goku had walked in. Forgetting their game, they had both rushed at him attacking him with hugs and kisses.

Flashback 17 Years

"Uncle Goku, Uncle Goku where are my parents?" Marron asked sweetly. "I thought they would have picked me up by now!" She added as she pouted upset with their obvious negligence of her. Goku put Goten down and looked over at Marron.

"Um their still talking to the king honey. Don't worry they'll be home soon" Goku said unable to bring himself to say the truth as he attempted to put on his best smile for the clueless child.

The family sat down for dinner, but Marron persisted "Uncle Goku, I miss my mommy and daddy can't the king let them go home yet? I mean what's so important anyway?" She asked as she scruched her face. Goku continued to dodge her questions but she just persisted.

Unable to take it anymore Goku pulled Marron to the side to try to attempt to explain their absence to her.

"Well honey, your parents aren't coming back..." Goku started.

"What do you mean they're not coming back, they have to come back silly" Marron replied.

"Well honey you see your parents never made to see the king, um, um..." Goku stalled as he tried to figure out what to tell the confused child.

"Well before they got there their air car was destroyed. I got there too late and couldn't help. They're dead honey and they'll never be able to come back…" he trailed off sadly unable to look her in the eye.

"What! NO, No you're lying! They're not dead! You just watch they'll come through that door to pick me up any minute now any minute!" Marron exclaimed as she pointed at the front door determination in her watery eyes.

"No honey they're not I'm sorry…" Goku explained as tears glistened in his eyes.

"Yes, they are!" Marron screamed before she broke down and began to cry.

Flashback Present

Opening her eyes Marron looked out at the stables, she had cried and cried for the longest time after that Marron thought, but thankfully she wasn't left alone to rot in the streets. Goku had been there for her and had even taken her in as one of his own. He always made her feel as if she was just that, Marron recalled with a watery smile. Slowly over time she had overcome her grief and began to lead a normal life once again. The pain and agony she had once felt had become no more than a faded memory, but one thing Marron was never able to forget or forgive was the king's summoning. Had he not summoned her parents forth they would still be with her today.

Hello all! I know this is a very very old story that I became very negligent of but I have revamped the first chapter and am going to do so for the others. Once that's through I plan to continue on and not be negligent! Wish me luck and I hope you like it! Oh and feel free to comment and tell me what you think of the story as well I appreciate any input you may have!


	2. Opportunity

**Opportunity!**

Even though Marron was orphaned at a very young age she still considered herself to be living a normal life. Marron paused, Normal, well as normal as could be under the circumstances she thought with a smile. Marron was deep in thought when a figure began to creep closer from within the shadows. Marron didn't notice it. The figure began to creep up behind her slowly and stopped right behind her. Marron, being fully immersed in thought, still didn't notice the figure.

"Looks like your daydreaming again human..." Marron turned startled.

"Don't look so surprised to see me, you know if you weren't so caught up in that little daydream of yours you would have noticed me entering a long time ago, but then again I am talking about you. With your week human senses you wouldn't be able to sense a person standing right in front of you" the mysterious figure taunted satisfied with having pissed her off.

"You know that would be true except in your case, I could smell you from a mile away. Tell me do all saiyans smell that bad or is it just you?" Marron retorted as she turned to face her assailent.

"Why you flatter me Marron. We've now each other for how long now and that's the best you could come up with? Now, now… don't tell me you're losing your touch."

"Well excuse me for not being better prepared but I wasn't informed that someone of your great status would be coming…had I known I would have made sure to equip only my sharpest of insults. Next time you decide to show your arrogant face here do give some notice so I'll know not to be present Gohan!"

"Testy aren't we Marron? But then if you do keep up that little attitude of yours I'll be forced to teach you to respect your elders." Gohan replied with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sooo scared, like you could ever hurt me." Marron taunted.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't have to, you see, you're supposed to be cleaning up the stables right now… but I caught you daydreaming. You know I could just turn you in..." Gohan trailed off his smirk growing by the second as realization of her situation dawned on Marron.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed.

"Just try me" he leered. "Now get back to work before I decide to change my mind. Consider yourself lucky that I don't just turn you in." Gohan added as he walked toward the front entrance of the stables.

"Oh and by the way Marron" Gohan said as he stopped at the front entrance and turned back to see her

"I want my horse groomed extra well today. The princess and I are going on a date."

"The princess must be stupider than I thought if she's willing to date a stupid monkey like you!" Marron shouted at Gohan as he resumed to walk from the stables. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. Whipping around, Gohan fixed an evil glare on Marron.

"Have the horse ready by the time I return or you'll have to answer to me!" with that said Gohan stomped off.

"Hah looks like I hit a soft spot. Who would have thought that the great Gohan could get riled up by a weak little human like me? But then I'm no ordinary human" Marron thought out loud to herself. Looks like life here has a few perks Marron thought with a smirk. Just then a soldier walked by the stables, Marron ducked down in hopes that he wouldn't see her. The soldier began to search around the stables. Marron crawled over to some sacks of grain in the corner and hid behind them. If anyone saw her not doing her job she'd be in trouble for sure. She sat there until the soldier left

I better get back to work before someone notices me Marron thought as she crawled out of her hiding place.

The sun was setting when Marron was almost done cleaning, all she had left to do was get Gohan's and the princess' horses ready.

Marron wanted to get even with Gohan but couldn't think up a good way to do it. The sun began to set and she still hadn't come up with any ideas. Getting fusterated Marron looked up to the skies

"Dende send me a sign!"

Just then Goten walked into the stables

"I ask for a sign and you send me him." Marron said looking up to the skies then turning to look over at Goten

"A sign's a sign I guess" Marron said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Very funny Marron. Anyway what'd you do all day? It must have been hard for you to go on with your day knowing that I wasn't here with you huh?" Goten asked adding his famous cheesy smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, I went on just fine without you thank you very much! The only damper on my day was your stuck up brother! Which reminds me…if you move" Marron said as she shoved Goten out of her way

"I'll be able to get his horse ready for him and the princess and be on my merry way!"

"You want some help?" Goten asked cheerfully.

"You think you can handle it? I know how much you fighting types hate to get dirty besides" Marron added as a brilliant idea came to her mind

"We're gonna play a little joke on your bother!" Marron exclaimed with an evil smile.

"I've seen that look before and it only means trouble! What are you planning on doing?"

"Oh Nothing really I just want to play a harmless little joke on him that's all! One that'll teach him a lesson he won't soon be forgetting"

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this, but what is it?" Goten groaned.

"Why it's quite simple we're gonna saddle up their horses but we're not going to tighten the saddle on Gohan's horse so when he starts to ride the saddle will unlatch and Gohan will be sent flying! He'll be humiliated for sure!" with a wicked grin Goten nodded his agreement.

"Let's get to work!" Goten shouted eagerly.

Marron began grooming the horses while Goten began to prepare the saddles. As Marron was finishing with the princess' horse her brush broke

"Great now I'll have to find another one. Goten you saddle up this one while I go find another brush"

"Sure thing Marron"

Let's see who's horse is this? I think it's my brother's well I better saddle him up Goten thought with an evil smirk.

Half an hour later Gohan arrived with the princess at his side. She was wearing a suggestively low cut glittering purple riding habit as well as tall black lace up boots. Wearing her long blue hair tied back in a fashionable twist, she looked all the monarch. Gohan looked very regal in his silver armor and flowing blue cape. Spotting the couple Marron and Goten brought the horses out of the stables.

"Your horses" said Marron with a smirk.

"They are ready I assume" Gohan answered rather haughtily.

"They look ready don't they?" Marron returned sarcastically. Gohan and Marron began to argue even over the readiness of the horses and what type of job had been done on them. While this was going on the princess noticed a young man standing next to the enraged blonde. He was tall and very handsome, but he seemed to be a bit anxious. She noticed he was very fidgety and found him to be elbowing the vicious blonde in the ribs, probably in hopes of shutting her up.

After giving up on Marron Goten looked to the side and noticed the princess looking at him. A slow smile crept up her face as she began to smile flirtatiously at him as well as batting her long eyelashes at him. Goten blushed. Both flattered and confused he wondered why his brother's fiance was smiling and even more flirting with him.

"Shall we go my dear" Gohan said turning on the princess bringing her out of her trance. There was something about that young man that intrigued her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. That will soon change though she thought with a smirk.

Together Gohan and the princess walked up to their horses Gohan mounted his leaving the princess to climb up her own. She seemed to be having some difficulty getting up but Gohan didn't seem to notice or care so Goten walked up to her and offered to help her.

"Need a little help? Mounting these things can be difficult" Goten offered with a smile.

"Why thank you," the princess replied with a smile of her own.

Goten helped her on to the horse and with a curtious bow returned to Marron's side.

Why is he always near her? What is she to him and what does he see in her anyway? the princess thought to herself as she analyzed Marron who was having a difficult time containing herself.

"My dear the night will soon be upon us we should go" Gohan said. The blonde was acting a bit strange even for her. What was going on? He decided he better keep an eye on her in case she tried anything suspicious.

They both commenced to ride first at a slow gallop and gradually their speed increased. They got faster and faster and Gohan was riding fine, nothing was happening.

"What's going on why hasn't he fallen? Goten you did do what I told you didn't you?"

"Yes! I left it loose just like you said maybe it'll take a little longer just watch" Goten said as he returned to watching his brother ride. They continued to watch until all of a sudden the princess' saddle unlatched and sent her flying back.

Gohan, Marron, and Goten all saw the saddle unlatch and send her flying they could only watch in horror. All of a sudden Goten shot out in an attempt to catch her.

Princess' POV

The princess was riding when all of a sudden she was sent flying back in to the air. She couldn't think or see clearly. One minute she was on the horse and the next she's falling to the ground hard and fast. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Why was Gohan just watching? Maybe it was too late and she was already dead! She shut her eyes tight and when she opened them found herself in the arms of the cute guy that was with the blonde. It must be my lucky day she thought. Gracefully she dropped out of his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Gohan enraged walked over to his brother. Who does he think he is? She's mine and he better not even try to think otherwise or I'll have his head!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Gohan shouted at Goten.

"What does it look like I just saved you fiance," Goten replied annoyed that his brother would be that ungreatful about the deed he had just preformed.

"Whatever. Just get away from her. Let's leave I don't feel like riding anymore!" Gohan said as he dragged the princess away.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Marron asked "Any way was that just not soo funny! I mean so it wasn't Gohan but did you see the look on his face when she was falling! It was classic!" she giggled.

"That's not very funny Marron she could have gotten hurt and it would have been all my fault!"

"But she didn't so get over it! Common smile just a lil' please for me!" Marron said in a very childish tone. Goten couldn't help but smile.

"Now that's better you look much cuter when you smile!"

"Ok, ok I get the picture! You wanna go out to eat tonight since Gohan's mad it would be better we eat out than go home."

"Good idea! Your treat since you offered!" Marron said as she flew outta the stables toward town.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Goten shouted as he shot off after her.

While they were eating Goten remembered some news he had overheard while training today.

"Guess what!"

"Um...you finally got yourself a girl," Marron teased.

"Very funny, and no another maid quite at the palace today."

"That makes what nine this month?"

"No it's more like ten" Goten corrected.

"Looks like the prince has been busy this month, not much to do around the palace I see," Marron said disgusted.

"Looks like that to me"

"You figure he would do something better than that..." Marron trailed off as a thought popped into her mind.

"So you mean that she quit and they're looking for a new maid, right!"

"Yeah, I guess... I mean that's what they always do" Goten responded clueless as to his blonde friend's scheming.

"And anyone can apply right? There are no qualifications?"

"I guess anyone can apply as long as they know how to clean."

"Goten" Marron said as she got up "Your looking at the newest employee of the palace!"

Well that's chapter 2 you guys hope you enjoy it! Let me just say I know that Gohan is not an ass hole in any way and is totally the sweetest guy but this is an alter universe and I needed a bad guy so he got elected. 4 all you Gohan lovers out there I'm totally sorry and I totally adore him and I promise I'll write a story about him too! Hope you enjoy the revisions and are looking forward to the next chapter! Soon I'll be posting a new one I promise…scouts honor!


	3. More Than a Job?

**More Than a Job?**

"The newest employee of the palace? Where I don't see her!" Goten asked very confused.

"Me, who else would I be talking about!" Marron yelled getting frustrated with her clueless friend.

"Umm hello! Earth to Marron! What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? What are you talking about?"

"You know what goes on in the palace and why everyone quits! Why would you apply for a job like that? Besides, I know you! You wouldn't last one minute in a job like that!"

"See Goten that's where you're wrong! I mean I can't stay in the stables forever, and besides I've probably already been fired so it's not like I have many choices. Anyway I can handle the prince, I mean I've got you in check, so I'll be just fine."

"If you say so, and no you do not have me in check! So there!" Goten pouted as he stuck his tongue out a Marron.

"Aww I'm hurt, really I am! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Fine. But just this once," Goten said with an impish grin.

"Good! Now I'll need you to help me out, cuz tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Together Marron and Goten thought up a plan to get her hired in the palace and one step closer to their freedom.

"Turn around one last time," Goten told Marron as they put the finishing touches on her suit. Since she didn't own any clothes good enough for an interview with the king Goten borrowed one of his mom's old gowns. Looking Marron over Goten decided that the yellow silk day gown suited her well. The dress' simplistic style and low cut front gave Marron an air of sophistication yet flaunted her teasing nature.

"Since your not saying anything I assume it'll do?"

"It's perfect Marron, with that dress on no one will be able to say no to you!"

"Perfect," Marron said as she slammed her fan close on her wrist. In no time at all they would finally be free of this hell hole forever. With a satisfied smile Marron walked out the door to start her journey to freedom.

"Your majesty we have a late arrival" announced the butler as he entered the room.

Great another wench coming to try to get her grubby hands on my money the king thought with a sigh.

"Send her away! Interviews are over tell her she should have arrived sooner."

" I've tried your majesty, but the girl insists on seeing you." The butler responded fearful of his king's wrath.

"If you cannot reason with her then have her escorted off the palace grounds!"

Just then the girl broke into the room.

"Excuse me your majesty," the girl said as she pushed past the butler "I've been waiting in line for hours only to be told that you no longer want to receive any more applicants. Well listen hear, I've been waiting all day and am not going to be denied the right to an interview! All I need is a moment of your time and you'll see that I am more than qualified for the position you seek to fill!" The blonde girl stated as she stood in front of the shocked king.

Who the hell does this girl think she is addressing me like that! I should have her head for her impertinence, but then again not just anyone will break past security for a meeting with me the king thought with a smirk.

"Fine have your say," the king commanded the girl as he pointed a chair out to her.

"Zuchin leave," the king ordered the quickly forgotten butler.

As the butler commenced to leave the king returned his attention to the girl.

"Ok first things first, your name?"

"Marron Kullin," Marron offered.

Kullin haven't I heard that name before the king pondered. It seems very familiar but I can't quite place my finger on it

"Why do you feel you are so qualified for this job?"

"Well..."

"I'm soooo bored! There's nothing to do in this stupid palace! I mean seriously what can I do? Hmmmm…" the annoyed young man stated as he started to ponder his situation. "Well I could always go visit Camile, oh wait she quit. Great now what'll I do?" The prince thought out loud as he began to pace around his room.

"Wait!" the prince exclaimed as he suddenly stopped. "I remember hearing something about hiring a new maid. Hmmmm this could be fun…" he said with a smirk. The Prince walked from his room toward his father's office. When he reached the office he found his father in a rather lively conversation with a very spirited blonde. Hmmm maybe I should just watch

"Like I said I am very good at cleaning, I am good at cooking, I am very organized and work at a rapid pace."

"Yes, I can see that but what makes you different from everyone else?"

"I already told you!"

"Yes, and I told you that does not show me much! Every woman can clean what makes you so special as you claimed earlier? Hmmm?"

"Well... ummmm let me see... I ah, I... I"

Seeing the young woman struggling the Prince entered the room.

"Well father, if the rumors are true then she is quite a determined girl, and…" the prince paused as he looked her up and down, with a smile he continued "she seems dedicated and loyal, and she is quite lovely. Good traits if you ask me." He finished with a quick smile in her direction.

Who is this guy? I've never seen him before Marron thought as she got a better view of the intruder.

"Hmmmmm… Good points indeed," the king agreed as he pondered his son's comments. He then turned to face Marron

"I believe we have found the perfect girl for the job!"

Marron's face lighted up.

"Thank you, thank you! You won't regret it!"

"Oh, I know we won't," the Prince stated as he looked her up and down again. Marron started to blush.

"Ummm, when can I start?" Marron asked nervously as the prince continued to eye her.

"Right now, don't you think father?" the prince said as he shifted his gaze from the new maid to his father.

"Anything to get that god-awful woman off my back!" the king exclaimed as he suppressed a groan.

"I have business to attend to so you give her a room. Anywhere in the house except your sister's wing will suffice," the king ordered the Prince.

"Why I would be most delighted," the Prince replied with a smirk as he turned to Marron and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

Marron accepted his arm and with a bow to the king left.

"Thank you for your help!" Marron stated as they left the room.

"Why you're very welcome."

"I owe you, I mean if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten the job!"

"Well I'll keep that in mind," the prince smirked.

He looked the girl over and had found a pair of curious clear blue eyes studying him. Her eyes had to be the color of the sea he decided as he stared into them.

"So, what did you say your name was?"

"Umm I didn't."

"Oh well in that case, what is it?"

"Ummm Marron, Marron Kullin." Marron replied nervously.

"Marron huh? What a lovely name," the prince stated as they started walking up the stairs.

"Why thank you ummm, your majesty."

"I don't like to be called your majesty it's so formal, please call me Trunks instead. It's so much more..." the prince paused "personal" he slowly whispered in her ear.

"Ummm ok Trunks?" Marron gulped feeling a little uneasy.

"Ah much better," Trunks replied with a self satisfied smirk.

They continued walking in silence for some time occasionally glancing over at each other. Passing wing after wing Marron could only stare in awe at the intricate carvings adorning the walls and each and every doorframe. They passed a long row of portraits each of a previous monarch in the illusive Vegeta line. After walking down the same hall for what seemed an hour the prince stopped and smiled at her.

"We're almost there, just around this corner..." Trunks trailed off as he rounded the corner.

"Finally I thought we'd never get there!" Marron exclaimed as she tore off after him. Marron rounded the corner but couldn't find Trunks anywhere.

"Great now I'm lost!" Marron turned back ready to look for Trunks when she hit something. She looked up and found herself face to face with a broad chest. She continued lifting her face until she found herself looking into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Um, um…" Marron stuttered.

"Well there you are, for a minute there I thought I lost you," Trunks smiled down at Marron. "Follow me and I'll show you to your room."

"Um can I ask you a question? Where am I? We've been walking for so long that I can't tell right from left anymore!"

"Oh, that's easy," Trunks started as he lead her to a door "we're in my wing," he finished as he entered the room. Startled Marron went in behind him.

"But shouldn't I be umm...with the servants?"

"Well my father said to place you anywhere so long as it's away from my sister and so it is. Besides… I'm the only one occupying a room here so you can be assured privacy and the accommodations here are much better suited. Anyway this will be your room I'm sure you find everything to your liking?"

The room was enormous. It made the small room she had lived in her entire life seem like a closet.

"It's so big!"

"I take it you're pleased," Marron was so stunned she could only nod in agreement.

"Good, I could give you a tour of the room if you like…" Trunks suggested as he pulled her further into the room, and further away from the door he thought to himself satisfied with how quickly she was falling into his lap.

"Sure, this room's so big I think I'd get lost trying to find the bathroom." Marron smiled up at him.

"No prob, this is the main chamber, over there is you're bath, you're dresser is right there and over here is your closet." Trunks intoned as he lead her across the room, pointing out each thing.

"Now why don't I give you a little tour of the bedroom…" Trunks suggested with a wolfish grin.

"Ok..." Marron replied nervously.

"It's your standard bed room, your nightstand is right there, your mirror there, and here…" Trunks paused right if front of the bed  
"is you're bed. Why don't we see if it works?"

"Excuse me? I'm sure it works just fine thank you!" Marron exclaimed infuriated.

I can't believe he has the gall to even try to assume that I would just throw myself at him like that! Marron thought angrily.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked with a smirk. "I'm sure there's a few things I can show you…" he finished as he ran a hand along her colar.

"NO thank you!" Marron exclaimed as she slapped his hand away. "I appreciate your help, but am feeling tired and would like to retire for the night!" Marron shouted and looked over at Trunks who was smiling even broader than before. "Alone I might add now good day to you!"

"I don't think I want to leave," Trunks said as he layed across the bed.

"Well I don't care! This is my room and I don't want you in it!"

"It may be your room for now, but it's in my wing and more importantly my house. It would do you some good to remember who you are addressing!" Trunks reminded her enjoying her irk.

"I know just who I'm talking to! A stuck up, spoiled prince who thinks he's Kami's gift to the world!"

"Feisty aren't we? I love a challenge." Trunks replied as he got off of the bed and stood at her side. Taking her hand in his he continued. "Tell you what I'll leave you alone tonight but tomorrow is another story altogether. So until we meet again adieu." he finished as he placed a kiss on her hand and he bowed to her. Marron slammed the door shut and slid the bolt on the door into place.

"Tomorrow?"

Author's Notes:

Hey peeps what's up? It's been forever since I last wrote but I've had some crazy writer's block. I know this chapt. is pretty long but I wanted to make up for the big time gap since I last wrote. I know this story is mostly about Marron right now but don't worry your favs will all be popping up soon. I know most everyone thinks Trunks isn't quite as outgoing or stuck up as I made him but remember this is only a fic and besides you gotta let the boy have a lil fun too much work and no play leads for a very boring life. Anywayz thanx again for reading and please review I'd love to hear you're ideas on what I can add to my fic like I said I've been having crazy writers block and could use some ideas. Thanx


End file.
